My Obsession
by kazuma85
Summary: Ichigo's PoV. He likes Ishida and thinks about it at school. Does he like him back? Ichigo-IShida; Shounen ai


**My Obsession**

I'm watching you. I'm watching you every day... Most of the time I can only see your back because I'm always sitting behind you, but, then... When the class is over and you turn around, I can see those beautiful eyes of yours. Beautiful eyes, blue as can be... How does that song go?

_When I saw your face I became a prisoner of your eyes,_

_And I would do just anything to stay and be with you..._

Something like that, yeah... I know we weren't really friends from the start, but the first time I saw your eyes, I thought my legs had melted. You glared at me. You said you hated me. Do you have any idea how beautiful you are when you're pissed off?

That's why I like to piss you off, just to see your eyes flash and throw daggers at me. I wonder how you look when you feel pleasure... I hope I'll find out some day... I hope it's going to be me to see your face flushed and sweaty when you come for the first time from a touch other than your own. I know you're still untouched. I can see it. I can see how your body craves for it, even though you might not realize.

Damn, Ishida, I'm so fuckin' hard for you _every single night_. I wish you knew... Should I tell you? Would you kick my ass if I told you? I can't be happy with just watching you and pissing you off. I wanna _have_ you. I think I'm gonna tell you...

You turned your head just now, like you're sensing I'm thinking about you. You smiled at me! Okay, so it was only a little smirk, but coming from you, it's like a ray of sunshine coming through the clouds. Fuck, you turned me into a freakin' poet. See what you do, you little bastard?

Why did you smile at me? Because the class is almost over and we're having a lunch break? Or maybe, just maybe, because we're having lunch together? I want that little smile just for myself. I want _you_ just for myself...

We're having our lunch by the tree. You actually asked me to trade with you... Wow... My heart is pounding and I never felt more stupid in my entire life. So I just nod and offer you my box. There it is again, you're smiling... Have you been reading my mind or I'm being so damn transparent? Both? I don't think so...

We never talk much when we eat together... I know that's the way you are. And you know that we have that in common. Maybe that's why we're often together like this, because you know I'm not going to bother you and want to chat. But, to be true, there's nothing I would like more. You're so damn quiet, and I want you to tell me everything about yourself. Even the stuff I already know.

Hmm... I know I said you're beautiful when you're angry, but I just changed my mind. You're absolutely stunning when you're smiling. I stare stupidly, and you ask me what's wrong. What's wrong? Oh, nothing... I'm just being too much of a chicken to tell you how I feel... And now I'm gonna put a stop to that.

I ask you if I can walk you home after school. You smile again (you're trying to kill me, I just know it!) and... Am I hearing it correctly? You said 'okay'? Oh yeah, baby! Well, this was easier than I thought. I hope I won't screw it up somehow... What's to screw up anyway, we're just gonna walk together and go home. It's true that my house is in the completely opposite direction, and you _know_ it, but I don't care. You're still smiling and I can't use my brain anymore...

The school's over for the day and we're walking together. You're quiet and you seem to be thinking about something important. Am I bothering you? I guess not, or you'd already say something, right? We're walking really slow, and the streets are almost empty. Yours is, too. I've got only a few moments left with you before you go inside your house, and I've no idea what to say now that we're here. What was the purpose of me walking you home if I stay quiet now?

A frown appeared on your pretty face. What did I do wrong? We're already in front of your door, and you're looking at me questioningly. I've got a lump in my throat, but I still manage to ask you what's wrong.

"Aren't you gonna kiss me," you ask, and then it's my turn to smile.

Of course I'm gonna kiss you! Who am I to refuse?

The End!


End file.
